Scarlet Lightning
by jin22
Summary: This is the story of the events in the lives of Jin Kazama and Anna Williams after the third King of Ironfist Tournament. It is about jin's effort to purdge the devil from his system and Anna's quest to find her sister Nina and help her get her memory bac
1. Escape

****

Scarlet Lightning

Chapter1 

Escape 

The morning was bright and warm, trees and grassland for miles with a river running through. It was a typical day in the forest. Not so typical for the young man lying like a dead fish on the forest floor. As he woke he revealed his physical appearance to the sun that seeped through the trees. His skin was a soft tan his hair jet black, his muscles very large and only wore a pair of dark tracksuit bottoms with a flame design on one leg. He looked tired and his whole body ached as he stretched towards the sun. He was alone and unaware where he was.

It took a minuet or two before he realised what had just happened, the night before he remembered his grandfather shooting him. He thought he was dead, he should have been dead but he remembers then rising up and throwing his grandfather through a stone wall. Then he jumped into the sky and flew with a newly discovered pair of black feathered wings. "I remember feeling pure rage and extreme power what happened to me" he thought to himself. "That beast I killed it and granddad he shot me". "How did I fly? Could it be the devil gene that my granddad spoke about my father having? Do I possess such evil? ". He looked at his chest " no bullet wound" he examined his back "no wings either". " Why did granddad shoot me? Who was that blonde woman before that? She tried to shoot me too!". "Unnngggh such a beast my grandfather if he where here now I'd, I would, I want him dead! As the young man became angry at the thoughts of his grandfather a strange metamorphosis began with his body. His back began to arch and a strange circular opening with a red glow became apparent on his forehead. " What! What's happening to my". Noticing the immediate changes the Young man became scared and as his mood changed so did his body as it returned to its original state. Overwhelmed with everything, the man began to get emotional and found himself very weak and hungry. As these thoughts plagued his head he fell asleep with fatigue.

Still even in his sleep thoughts came through but in the form of nightmares. As he tossed and turned in his sleep with anger and resentment for his grandfather his body started to change again. In this particular dream his grandfather came up to him with a large hammer with intentions of smashing his head to bits. But before he could do this the nightmare ended and everything was calm. The young man could hear the sounds of leaves rustling, water gently flowing and an all-round calm in the air. He saw himself sitting on a log, now petting a fox, he felt at peace. Then he felt someone touch his shoulder, so he turned round only to be face to face with his mother, Jun. 

"Mother" he said as he fell to his knees holding her arm at the same time. How can this be your d..?" said the surprised Jin

"Do not be alarmed Jin" said Jun softly

"I am here to help you. I know you have been through a lot lately and trust has been broken, but you need to overcome what has happened and recover for your life's sake". You have so much to do and life is too precious to be spent worrying about things like this you have to get out and do something about it". Jun advised

"You are right mother, but I have nowhere to go now and nobody to help me" he sighed.

"That's where you are wrong Jin I am here for you always and so long as you don't forget that, I will always be here to help you" she said reassuringly

"Mother, thank you for your help, and I could never forget you" Jin said his voice with a shaky as he felt like he could cry. 

"Now Jin it is time to go you have things to do and there are questions to be answered I have fulfilled my job now wake! " she instructed 

" I don't want to go I want you to stay with me" Jin pleaded.

"I already told you I am with you all the time in spirit, now wake up Jin! ".

Jin wakes up and for once in a long time a smile of true happiness came upon his face. 

"I have to get out of this forest and find out where I am" he thinks to himself. As Jin walks blindly through the forest he hears the sound of water and immediately goes to the source of the noise. He comes upon a river slow moving and not very deep. He decides to have a quick wash before he went any further so he stripped and went into the water. He was enjoying the refreshing cold water when he heard a noise. It was very faint at first but it started getting louder and louder. Jin could not believe his eyes when he saw what was approaching him. It was a large, brown, hungry looking bear. He wasted no time in diving underwater and swimming furiously down stream. 

"Shit can bears swim, I better keep swimming he looked like he was searching for food". 

"Its getting very hard to swim I need to come up for air I hope he doesn't see me. Huuuuuuuuuuah" he gasps as he rises to get air. 

After about three minuets of swimming for his life he could not go much further and was very tired now but the water was picking up tempo and getting rough. Jin out of energy passed out and was carried by the current down the river. 

About a kilometre down the river at the bottom of the waterfall an old man was fishing. He looked up and seen the unusual sight of a helicopter flying off into the distance, he shook his head and got back to concentrating on not scaring the fish. A big trout approached his hook and the man got excited as he saw a potential dinner. Just then the water broke and a large splash startled everything in sight as well as the man's dinner. But the man was not concerned about this anymore as he saw the body of a young man floating down the river towards him. He jumped into the water and grabbed hold of the body and dragged it ashore. He started trying frantically to revive the young man, before long the young man from the river started coughing and spluttering. 

He rose up slowly and said " I must have passed out or something, you saved me sir thank you, but I must go I am being hunted by a wild bear. You should go too" "Woooow you are not going anywhere in that condition you have no energy to even walk let alone start swimming" said the old man 

"If i can save my life I will swim" Jin said breathing heavily.

"I don't hear any bear and besides bears don't swim too well so I guess your safe enough here" said the wise old man.

"Oh, thank god " said Jin. 

"Anyway " said the old man as he tossed Jin a blanket " you will want to get some clothes before you travel any, further don't you think?".

Jin suddenly realising he is naked gets embarrassed and quickly wrapped the blanket around him .

" You should come with me to my tent and get dry and put some clothes on" suggests the old man. Jin willingly accepts the offer and they head back to the tent. When they get there Jin hears something in the bushes. "It must be that bear again " he thinks to himself.

At that thought a rabbit hopped out of the thick hedge and ran off into the woods. Jin smiled to himself at his own overreaction.

"I have very little food in here. I will have to go and get something in the woods" yelled the old man from his tent.

"Sir I thank you for helping me but I can see that I am trouble for you so if you could kindly give me some clothes to wear I will leave you in peace" Jin said so as not to disturb the man any more.

"I would like to help. You need not go until you are properly back to full strength." insisted the old man.

" Thank you sir I am very grateful" said Jin accepting the man's offer realising he hadn't a clue how to get out of here.

"That's ok and you can stop calling me sir my name is Frank. He pokes through a bag beside him and takes out some clothes "here put these on then you can join me for something to eat"

"Thanks Frank."

Later beside a fire the two men sat at opposite sides of it talking while eating bread and fried pigeon. 

Frank: "So if you don't mind me asking what is a young man like yourself doing out in a forest like this on your own with no food or the means of catching any?"

"I can't remember exactly what happened. It seems like such a long time ago and I don't know how I got here. This may sound stupid to you but I remember killing the Ogre and then my grandfather shot me, I thought I was dead" explained Jin

" What did you say" said Frank now wide eyed.

" He shot me " repeated Jin.

"No, You say you killed the Ogre" said Frank astonished.

" Yes, I did kill him. He killed my mother when I was very young and I wanted to avenge her death from that day onward. You seem to know about it Frank"

"Yes I have heard about the legend of the God of Fighting but never thought it was true. You must be a very skilled fighter to have defeated it" Frank asked still in astonishment

"My mother and then my grandfather thought me how to fight and protect myself. But I hate that I know his style of fighting and carry on his teachings I hate this Mishima blood in my system; I hate everything about him." growled Jin

"I may be able to help with some of what you talk about if you don't mind the suggestion. I can help you forget the Mishima fighting style and keep your mothers teachings and give you a fighting style of your own. If you are willing to learn from an old karate master like myself" offered Frank .

Jin Thinking to himself "what have I got to lose and if this man can teach me how to fight differently the next time grandfather and I meet he wont be expecting me to fight differently and then maybe I will stand a good chance of defeating him and putting his lights out for good". 

"Yes Frank I think that would be a great idea, but how will I be able to pay you for such a favour. I've been nothing but a nuisance to you for the last few hour's that I knew you" said Jin with a smile.

"Well I have this business I have been running for the past few years in Sydney, I could use some help in the store if you like" said Frank

"Thanks Frank, your a very kind man. Why do you trust me so much even though we've only just met" asked Jin.

"Don't mention it besides it would be good to have some company around the place it gets lonely sometimes you know! And about trusting you that comes with age. I've seen many people of all sorts and judging them has become easier as the years roll on. You will understand as you get older yourself" Frank explained

"Yea lonely. Anyway what is it that I will be helping out with ?"

"I run a plant nursery"

"???? I don't really think that I would be really suited for that kind of work " said Jin unsure.

"Sure you would, anyway the plants help to relax the mind and if you learn to be in harmony with nature your soul will be free, free to allow your true self to be revealed and thus allowing you to be at peace with yourself" 

" That would be good for me I think, I need that" said Jin accepting the offer now.

Jin thinks to himself "my mother was a woman of nature and a true martial arts expert, maybe that was her secret to her success. If I can follow my mother's way of life I cant go wrong. And maybe if my soul is at rest the devil will be overcome and I will be free from it forever**" .**


	2. Anna

Scarlet Lightning

Chapter 2 Anna

Six months had passed since Jin began living and training with Frank. Frank was a kind-hearted sort of man and treated Jin almost like a son for the past few months. Jin liked him it, was a long time since he really felt this protected and safe. Living this new lifestyle reminded him of life with his mother. Through the months Jin has been gradually learning the fighting style of original karate and trying hard to forget Mishima ryu fighting style. It proved more difficult than Jin expected. Today he trains with Frank out the back of the store. 

"Now Jin practice that combo I have been showing you on this practice dummy" says Frank as he watches with interest. Jin breathes deep then begins with back kick to the stomach area then into can-can kicks then hits the dummy with two left punches and a right to the dummy's head area. 

"No no stop Jin, you know that was shining punches not straight punches like I thought you" Frank said sternly. 

"I'm sorry Frank I just lost my head for a minuet I..." explained Jin.

Frank butted in "if you want to forget the Mishima ryu style you have to do everything I say and learn from me watch". Frank starts with a back kick to the dummy then into can-can kicks into straight punches finally into a grappling technique known as a shoulder lock whiptoss. 

"That's how it is done, now you try Jin, oh and your head is on you shoulders just in case you loose it again" smiled Frank. Jin did not find it funny but smiled anyway and began the combo again. Just then the doorbell rang as someone entered the store. 

"Jin continue with your training I'll get this one" said Frank. 

" I must really concentrate this time, last time I just did that out of instinct I had not realised I done shining punches until I was finished" Jin thought to himself. He took a deep breath and began the combo again.

Jin was just in the middle of can-can kicks when Frank shouted his name and ordered him inside. Jin walked inside to be greeted by Frank and a woman. "Jin could you help this woman with something" asked Frank.

"Sure what is it Miss" Jin asked the woman. "She is quite attractive" he thought. The woman was dressed in a brown suede coat with fur around the collar and wrists with boots to match, her hair was red/brown she had emerald green eyes and her skin was a pale in colour.

"I was wondering if you know or seen this woman" said the lady desperately holding a photo to Jin. Jin could not believe his eyes when he looked at the photo, it was the woman from the tournament "the blonde one who tried to shoot me" he thought to himself. "Well do you" asked the woman again. 

"Yes" replied Jin reluctantly.

"Oh, oh my, oh I can't believe I finally found her. Where is she now" said the woman happily. 

"I don't know where she is now the last time I seen her was six months ago, at the tournament" exclaimed Jin. 

"What? What tournament, it wouldn't be the king of iron fist 3 would it".

"As a matter of fact it was and I don't want to talk to about it, especially if it is to someone who is looking for this woman, she tried to shot me you know" Jin said upset. "Oh but you must talk to me I have been looking for her for so long now I deserve some information, you say she tried to shoot you" said the woman now with tears in her eyes. "I said I don't want to talk about it" Jin said sternly. 

"You must be Jin Kazama then" said the woman. 

"What? How? How did you know my name" said Jin surprised. 

"She knew your name, she said she was going to eliminate you then.." explained the woman. 

"I think this is all a bit much so if you two don't mind could we sit down and start from the top. You seem like you can get much needed information from each other so both of you sit there and I'll get some drinks" said Frank calmly. Both of them agreed and they sat down at opposite ends of the table. 

"Well you know my name what's yours" asked Jin. 

"My name is Anna" she replied.

Frank came out from the back room with three cups of tea lay them on the table and turned the sign on the door to closed.

"Now we may begin" Frank said with satisfaction.

"So why are you looking for this woman anyway, Anna she is a very dangerous person" said Jin. 

"Well you might as well know the whole story" Anna replied. "The woman in the picture is my sister Nina. She has always been my biggest rival at everything I done. We worked as assassins to see who could get the better paid jobs. And after our father died she blamed me for his death. Our rivalry turned into hate over time and we really despised each other. After the King of iron fist tournament Kazyua became the owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu after Heihachi disappeared. Kazyua hired me as a personal bodyguard to him over Nina because she was hired to kill him. Kazyua set up another tournament to get rid of all his enemies. He told me to protect him from Nina at all costs and that my reward would be co ownership of the Zaibatsu. He was to fight Nina in the Taj Mahall but sent me instead. But Kazyua had other plans for us. I went to India and we had not been fighting for long before we were shot by tranquilliser darts and knocked out. I awoke eighteen years later along with my sister. We had been in cryosleep by order of Kazyua. But we awoke earlier than expected by unknown reasons. All I could think about was to kill my sister once and for all. But fortunately for her she was suffering from amnesia ever since she awoke. Dr.B tried his best to restore her memory but there was nothing he could do. So I now felt sorry for her and decided that I would help her get her memory back myself. I brought her to our father's grave back home in Ireland I thought that that would help her remember something. We stood by the grave for a while and suddenly Nina seemed to be remembering something. Next thing she says "Jin Kazama must be eliminated, I will do it" then she knocked me unconscious and when I woke she was gone. All I could remember was the name Kazama. I remembered the name from the second Tournament also. So I knew I must go back to Japan to find her. When I arrived there I heard word of the king of iron fist tournament 3 and knew then where to start looking. I entered the tournament hoping to find her but I lost against that Paul guy and was captured by the Mishima force squad. Next thing I knew I was in a cell but familiar all the same so I knew it was the Zaibatsu. I persuaded the guard to open the cage and I killed him and took his uniform to escape unnoticed. Before I could get out completely I over heard Heihachi talking to someone about selling me as a private assassin. I got out of there as quick as I could with no sign of Nina on the way. I fled Japan to Australia where I hoped Heihachi wouldn't find me. I have been working as an assassin for the highest bidder since I got here and looking for my poor sister at any chance I could get. I don't know why I am telling you all this but if you know anything about her whereabouts then please help me" finished Anna.

"Well I told you all I know about this Nina of yours. She fought me, tried to shoot me but she was interrupted by the ogre" Jin said angrily. 

" Is that it, that's all you can tell me after I told you nearly my whole life story" complained Anna.

"Well I never asked you to tell me all that" replied Jin.

"I think that maybe Heihachi sold Nina to someone. The poor bitch doesn't know where she is or what her past is. She needs help" sobbed Anna. 

"And how do you think I can help" snapped Jin.

"Well you are obviously a Mishima you look just like Kazyua. You must know something" replied Anna. 

"I don't know anything about the Mishimas. I may be Kazyua's son but I am not a Mishima. I am Kazama. I hate anything there is to do with the Mishima family. Heihachi betrayed me and I can never forgive him for what he done to me. I will take my revenge on him someday. So don't come in here assuming I am a Mishima because I am not" Jin said abruptly. 

"You have hatred for the Mishimas all the more reason to help me. I have rounded down the few places in the world that Mishima Zaibatsu has power and there is a possibility that Nina could be working for one of these places. If you help me find her with your knowledge of the modern Mishima Zaibatsu we could damage Heihachi's plans. Your not the only one who wants him to suffer you know" said Anna with smile.

Jin pondered for a while "I could really piss Heihachi off by helping Anna with her plans. But it is not my time to fight, I am nowhere near ready to fight, I am having problems with basic combos. And if I have to fight Heihachi I want to completely surprise him with new moves " Jin thought to himself. 

"No I cant help you I am not ready to face things yet its too soon" said Jin sternly.

"Ok then. Suit yourself. But if you change your mind you can contact me at this number before Friday after that I am going alone" said Anna. 

" Don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out" said Jin as Anna walked out. The door slammed shut and Anna crossed the street and down the street out of sight. 

"Jin do you really think you need to think about this. The woman is crazy and cannot be trusted" said Frank in a concerned tone. 

" You know Frank the more I think of It the better it seems. I have been thinking of getting back at Heihachi for so long now, waiting for the right time, waiting till I was ready. But if I kept thinking like that I could be waiting for the rest of my life and I may never get the chance" said Jin.

"So you think you will give her a call then" asked Frank. 

"Why not, what have I to lose, Its now or never" replied Jin. Frank shook his head and walked off. 

Jin thought to himself " I cant help feeling like I should go but on the other hand I am not finished training here with Frank. It could be dangerous and what if the devil rises its ugly head again. I may not be able to control it. I need more time to think, just as well its only Tuesday"...

Thursday evening, it's raining cats and dogs outside. Jin sits beside the window of the flat wearing a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a pair of black boots. With a phone in one hand and Anna's number in the other wondering if he should call her or not. 

Frank walks into the room and looks at Jin and says "I think you should go if you must but only if you trust yourself, if you can trust that you can do what you are about to do". Jin looks at the phone and dials the number. It starts ringing then Jin says to Frank "I know I can help this woman and with all that you have taught me I know I can trust myself". At that Anna answered the phone. 

"It's me Jin I am accepting your offer where will I meet you". 

"You can meet me at the airport in one hour I'll be waiting at the vending machines" replied Anna. 

"OK then see you there" Jin answered. At that the line went dead. 

"Its done" Jin tells Frank. OK you better pack some clothes and stuff and get going. "Thanks for everything Frank none of this would have happened without your help and I am forever grateful for that. And I will be back someday to finish our training" Jin said with a smile.

"I just hope you are right" answered Frank with concern. "I am off now I have some shopping to do so goodbye Jin and good luck" said Frank as he closed the door and left the flat. 

"Goodbye Frank" said Jin to himself. 

Later outside the airport Jin emerges from a taxi with a rucksack wearing the same clothes but with a semi transparent blue rain jacket. He pays the taxi woman and walks calmly into the building. Sure enough there was Anna waiting beside the vending machines wearing a white halter neck top and white trousers and white diamond studded sandals.

She approaches Jin and says "I am glad you are here its a long flight to Russia alone". Wide-eyed Jin answered "Russia! Well I always wanted to go there". 

"This is not a pleasure trip we are going there on business" snapped Anna. 

"I get ya" replied Jin. 

"Ok then here is a passport and your ticket and I'll fill you in on my idea on the flight" explained Anna as she walked towards departures area. Jin slightly confused follows her. 


	3. Suprises

Scarlet Lightning Chapter 3

Surprises

An airplane somewhere over North Korea Anna sits looking out the window at the clouds eating a packet of peanuts waiting for Jin to wake up from his nap.

She thinks to herself " I wonder if I am putting this guy in danger bringing him with me. More importantly am I putting myself in danger having him tag along. Heihachi will want him at all costs if he is really searching for him like he says. Oh snap out of it Anna you have been in worse situations and you've gotten out of it in one piece every time. And I've been in Vladivostock before, I know the deal in this city, Ill be ok. Wonder if it's changed much in twenty years. Huh wonder if the people have changed, not likely".

Anna turns to Jin as he wakes up.

"Oh so sleeping beauty wakes" says Anna sarcastically.

"I didn't realise I needed to sleep, I just dozed off I guess" says Jin stretching.

" You may as well get as much sleep as possible while you still can I suppose" Anna says with a smile. 

" What's this plan you are suppose to tell me about" asks Jin. 

"Well our main objectives are to get Nina and destroy Heihachi's business" Anna said firmly. 

"And how are we going to do that and what business" Jin asks puzzled.

"Well Heihachi is not only a gangster he is an Ubergangster. He owns a soap factory in the city. That's well and good from the outside it looks like a fairly respectable business but the real business is in drugs. Cocaine, acid whatever you name it he's selling it. I mean its obvious, a person doesn't get that rich and successful that quick from selling scented body wash and soap on a rope" Anna finishes.

" I have been living with him since my m...., for years and I never knew any of this, how could I not know" says Jin angrily.

"Well he's good at deceit as you well know. I have been in Vladivostock before but it's been a while ago. The people that used to run the show might be different people altogether now. So that means we start from square one" says Anna in a serious tone. "Meaning" Jin says still puzzled. 

"Well it means we find out who is running the business, find out if they have Nina and kill them. That should really ruin things for Heihachi don't you think" Anna says with a wink and a laugh. 

"Its going to be hard to find such a person, I mean wont they be well protected and concealed from the public" Jin says with curiosity.

" I have a few tricks up my sleeve" says Anna with a grin. 

"What kind of tricks" Jin asks.

"You'll see when we get their" Anna replies. 

"Sounds less like a plan the more you talk about it" Jin says smartly. 

Anna smiles and says " Be quiet and go back to sleep it wont be long till we land and I want to catch a few winks myself". Jin sits back in his seat and shuts his eyes and falls asleep again.

Four o'clock in the day Russian time and Anna and Jin are in a cab outside a three star motel in the city of Vladivostock. Anna steps out of the cab first while Jin is left to pay the driver. Anna looks around at the tall snow topped building and busy street and wrap's the fur collar of her coat tighter around her neck as the cold winter breeze blows in her face. Jin gets out of the cab and takes Anna's suitcases out of the open boot of the car walks over to the reception area of the motel to book them in. Anna waits for a minuet until Jin comes out with the keys to a room.

"Its over here room 14" says Jin pointing and walking in the direction of room 14. Anna follows with her collar still wrapped tight around her neck. Jin opens the door to the room and walks in followed by Anna. Inside there were two beds in the middle of the room with a locker at the side of each and an open door leading to a shower room. "Alfred Hitchcock eat your heart out" remarks Anna as she shuts the door. 

"You don't like it" Jin asked.

"No I don't but we have no other choice but to stay here, were on a tight budget" sulks Anna. Jin sits on the bed and asks Anna "what now". Anna opens one of her suitcases and takes out a couple of towels and a wash bag

" I'm having a shower were going out later to a club". 

"Do you think we should be partying at this time" Jin said surprised? 

"That's exactly what we should be doing, it's where we will find drug pushers and ultimately the leader" announced Anna as she walked into the shower room.

"Well this is it what, the chance I've been waiting for so long to take my revenge on Heihachi. Except I never thought that I would be doing it like this. It's all very new to me, but I'm sure that Anna can show me the ropes". Jin gets up to walk over to the window and catches a glimpse of Anna entering the shower.

"Wow, she's really something, I wonder if she left the door open so I would see in like that" thinks Jin to himself. Jin continues to walk over to the window and lights a cigarette.

"Does Anna really want me like that, not that I'd have a problem with it but it's all a bit sudden we just met. I have enough to worry about; I need to be focused. I need to gather my strength and keep my head clear; who knows what sorts of people are working for Heihachi here. Mother give me your guidance and protection now when I need it most" Jin says to himself. 

Anna emerges from the shower room wearing only a towel around her and one wrapped around her hair. 

"All finished your turn but I think there is something wrong with the hot water. It was only lukewarm for me. I wish we had money for a real room" Anna says unsatisfied. 

"So where are we going anyway" asks Jin.

"Don't know yet we need to look around" replies Anna. Jin nodes and walks into the shower room with a towel and wash bag. He closes the door over but it won't close fully, it is jammed somehow.

"So that's why the door wasn't closed" Jin says to himself smiling at his misinterpretation. Jin gets into the shower and turns on the water when Anna shouts in "do you think I should wear the black one or the red one".

"Black or red what" asks Jin.

"Men" says Anna. Jin smiles and rolls his eyes then the water suddenly goes ice cold, Jin quickly turns off the water and gets out. Then he walks over to the mirror and wrapped a towel around himself. 

"You should change your hair you look too much like Kazyua; you will be noticed by anyone who knows him" shouts Anna. Jin ruffles his hair a but to look less like his father although he never seen his fathers hair. Then he brushes his teeth and walks back into the room. 

Anna looks at Jin and says "Nice, anyway before we go take this you may need it if things get bad" says Anna passing a handgun over the bed to Jin. Before Jin could talk "I'm ready now so I'm going out to look for a cab I'll be back with it in a while you get yourself ready and be waitin for me" says Anna. Jin looks at Anna who is now wearing a tight pink Y neck, knee length dress, a pair of white high heel sandals and short white gloves and says "all right I'll be ready". Anna leaves the room picking up a white handbag before she closes the door. 

Twenty minuets and two cigarettes later Anna arrives in a taxi to collect Jin who is now waiting outside dressed in a white shirt, black slacks and black shoes. He gets in to the cab beside Anna and the car drives off.

"So find out where to go yet or are we just taking a road trip" Jin asks.

"I've been asking around at the taxi rank and they say that Fusion nightclub is the place to go to find what were looking for . So when we get there your job is to look around for people who you might think are pushing drugs, talk to them and do nothing until I come. But don't make it too obvious you are looking for them its too suspicious. Just try to blend in with the crowd and you'll be ok" explains Anna. 

"So I wait until you come .Why?" asks Jin.

"Just do it ok" snapped Anna.

"Jee she's touchy now, must be the pressure" Jin thinks to himself. Soon they arrive at the club. When they go in there is three floors Anna goes upstairs and Jin goes down to cover more ground. 

Jin walks down the stairs into the basement and is greeted with a swamp of people dancing and hopping to the music none of which Jin could understand because it was in Russian. Jin remembered Anna's words to blend in so he started dancing with a crowd of people. Jin was dancing for a while when he noticed a girl in the crowd on her own dancing and taking some sort of pill. Jin suspecting this could be something to act upon so starts dancing with the girl. 

"Hey sweetness ya wanna dance with me yeah" announced the attractive looking woman. "You speak English that good" Jin thinks to himself. "Yea I want to dance, I want some of what you've got too" Jin said nervously.

"Oh ya do, well ya can have some uv mine, here" said the woman as she places a pill in Jin's mouth. Jin's instinct was to take it out. But to his horror the pill started melting rapidly on his tongue. He could think of nothing else than to kiss the woman hoping to pass some of it on to her but he must have still swallowed at least half. 

"Well you aint the shy type are ya" said the woman. Jin was too shocked to say anything but started to kiss her again. As he pulled away from the woman again he could see a young man looking at him. Now that Jin was looking back he could see that he was staring at him. Assuming that he was a dealer he gave him a nod and the strange man began to walk over to him through the crowd. Jin was now nervous about the situation and the pill was starting to take effect. The strange man came to Jin's side and said in his ear "you looking for some more of that yea, meet me round back in a few minuets". "Sure" said Jin as the strange man walked away. Jin turned to follow but the woman grabbed him 

"Hey you aint getting away that easily, after all i gave some of mah stuff and that don't come cheap round here" said the woman sternly. Under the effect of the drug Jin totally forgot what he was about to do and continued dancing with the woman again.

Elsewhere Anna is sitting at a bar upstairs having and no luck with finding any possible leads to Heihachi's drug organisation finishes her martini and calls it a night. She walks down the stairs and starts looking for Jin.

"Is this a hopeless waste of time, I mean Nina might not even be here. But if she is the least I can do is help her get out of here and try and restore her memory after what i put her through before. I have a feeling she is here though and my intuition is always right. I wonder if Jin is having more luck" Anna thinks to herself as she enters the basement dance floor. As soon as she steps on to the floor she spots Jin dancing with a woman. Slightly jealous she walks over between the both of them. 

"Hey" says the woman "we were dancing here. 

"Come on Jin we are leaving" snapped Anna.

"I was having fun here" stuttered Jin.

"Havin fun all right, what have you been doing, I cant leave you for twenty minuets and your messing around with some skanky whore. Have you forgotten what we're here for" Anna said angrily. The woman then grabbed Anna's arm. 

"Get your fucking dirty hands off me" snapped Anna giving the woman an elbow to the guts and another one to the head. Anna then grabbed Jin by the arm and dragged him over to the stairs.

"Let me remind you lover boy that we are here on business, to find drug dealers not drug addicts. Have you been taking something, you have haven't you you stupid" she said angrily. 

"The ice is nice have you tried it" Jin spluttered.

"Yes I have and.... What? Your hopeless I'm leaving hope you enjoy yourself; good night" Anna said raging as she walked up the steps leaving Jin behind.

Jin now realising what had just happened tries to snap out of it. "I have to pull myself together now i have things to do, oh shit i was suppose to meet that guy outside he was probly our best lead to the business" remembers Jin annoyed with himself. As he got up to walk outside the room it was spinning but he kept going hoping it would stop. Trying his best to fight this poison in his system he walks outside hoping to find the strange man from before. Jin walked around the corner now a bit better from the dizziness and standing there was the strange man he was to meet fifteen minuets ago. Jin walked closer to the man who he could see in the street light dressed in a pair of bleached jeans, a grey long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of seekers with white hair with a black fringe. 

"Have you got something for me" asked the now more sober Jin. 

"Humph, Its people like you who have this city the way it is addicts, prostitutes, dealers doesn't matter your trash. And I'm here to make sure you are taken out" said the man as he produced a knife from his pocket. The man then started charging at Jin. Jin quick to react took out the gun Anna gave him earlier and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened, Jin quickly threw it away just in time to dodge the man's attack.

"You picked the wrong person today asshole" remarked Jin. The man attacked again this time cutting through Jin's shirt and scratching his arm. Jin now very aware and ready for a fight, back kicks the man then kicks him full force in the abdomen sending him crashing against the wall. To Jin's shock the man gets up as though nothing happened and charges at Jin again. Jin aims a left hook to the mans head but it is blocked, then aims right hook but the man grabs his arm and twists it dropping Jin to his knees with his back to his opponent. 

Now holding the knife to Jin's neck the man says "any last words". Just then a voice shouts "Iouri Kizima". The man loosens his grip and Jin uses this opportunity to throw him on his back. The man quickly springs to his feet "who the hell is that" he shouts. Both the man and Jin look in the direction of where the voice came from and see Anna standing with a gun pointed at the man.

"Long time no see Iouri" Anna says smiling. 

"Looking good Anna" says Iouri smiling back. 

Amazed at the situation Jin asks "what did I miss" 


End file.
